


短小脑洞系列

by kloudyes



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kloudyes/pseuds/kloudyes
Relationships: RuHana, 流花 - Relationship
Comments: 37
Kudos: 2





	1. 商学院MBA学生x篮球队助理教练

“嘿，你看到在教练旁边投篮的红头发男人了吗？”查理用手肘轻轻地推了推旁边的凯文。  
“那是谁？”凯文朝教练的方向看了一眼。红发男人正在做热身运动，健美的小腿放下又抬起。“Oh my fucking god，你看他的背肌！他的腰！啊，你快看，他笑起来了！”  
“好了，我知道你又对男老师一见钟情了。”查理摇了摇头。  
“别把我说得像个变态！你看着我，你告诉我他不帅。”  
“他好像是咱们队新的助理教练。”查理从包里掏出手机，搜着校内通讯录，“我只希望他别像上个助理教练一样故意挑拨我们关系。大学体育产业利益太多了，学校官员和教练一个比一个恶心。”  
“我简直没法相信你这就已经开始猜测他了！”  
“小点声。”  
教练席的几个人往两人这边侧目。  
“啊，还没跟队员们正式自我介绍。”樱木跟教练简单说了几句，走到场上吹着哨示意大家集合，“大家好，我是樱木花道。从今天开始我就是你们的助理教练，负责统计你们的上场时间。”他翻看ipad上球员的资料，清点着场上的人数，“这两周我会跟你们每个人进行一对一的面谈，分析你们的表现，给你们提出改进的建议。好了，接下来就按照你们教练的安排，开始今天的练习吧！先从跑步开始！”  
“为了这么帅的教练，我拼了！”查理的双腿又抬高了几厘米。  
“我也是！”凯文加了把劲，超过了他，“看着我吧，樱木教练！”  
一个背着电脑包穿着西装的黑发男人小跑着进入看台，找了靠近篮筐的地方坐下。视线一直跟着助理教练，托着脸的手挡不住他眼底的笑意。

——————  
樱木发现最近流川睡得很晚。每次问他“商学院的作业有这么多吗”，对方只是“嗯”一声。  
今天流川又在客厅待到晚上11点。他说了句“好饿”，便去厨房找食物。樱木起身瞄了一眼他的电脑，开着的pdf文档上方写着五个字：健康信息学。他又点击任务栏的word文档，是流川的笔记，标题栏写着“健康决策分析”。  
“在看我在学什么？”流川拿着一杯加满了冰的黑咖啡出现在门口。  
“你每天熬到一两点对身体不好。”  
“你在担心我，”流川放下咖啡在樱木脸颊亲了一下，“最近还在试听课程，本来想确定选上课后再告诉你。”  
“都是健康相关的？”樱木闪烁的眼睛盯着对面的人，“你还有什么没有告诉我吗？”  
“我很健康，我想我学习这些内容可以帮到你。”  
流川想起樱木运动生涯期间因为伤病做的手术。只要条件允许，他都会用最快的速度赶到医院，握着樱木的手。  
他忘不了高一夏天医院前的那片海，樱木看到他的时候脸上突然绽放的笑容，医生跟他说“樱木君恢复的速度真是奇迹，一定是因为流川君的存在给了他不少支持啊”。  
手术往往持续几个小时。等待手术结束的过程是最难熬的，他坐在等候区的椅子上，手里拿着的书一页都没翻过去。他盯着大门上方“手术中”的灯熄灭，医生出来，说，流川君，樱木君的手术很成功。  
那是世界上最美妙的声音之一。  
家人和自己健康地活着，便是他想要的全部。


	2. 给大人看的童话小故事——仙子花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跟 @电脑前的老阿姨 一起脑的小故事，灵感来源于原画集里那张图右下角没穿衣服裤子的花花，今天终于补完了。

1 （花店里）

晴：这束向日葵开得真漂亮，送给流川君他一定会喜欢的！

2 （流川家）

晴：流川君！

流：（开门）谁啊。

晴：我今天办事路过你家，顺便看看你。你忙吗？

流：我很忙。

晴：啊，这样，那我就不打扰了！这是送你的向日葵，我放在门口！（放下花束，离开）

流：（看了一眼花束，被叶子上的仙子花吸引了注意力，伸手把他提了起来）

花：啊啊啊啊！放开我！

流：原来会说话。- -#

花：我是谁，我在哪？！

流：白痴，连你自己是谁都不知道。

3 

流：（倒了一点果汁，把吸管对准花）

花：（面露难色）吸管太粗了。你可以倒给我喝吗？

流：（拿起杯子倒给花）

花：（一口气喝完）……谢谢。

流：所以你是刚被采下来的？

花：嗯，今天上午我刚从花苞里生出来，本来今天一整天都是我的成人礼。然后晴子小姐突然把我采下来了！吓死我了。

流：所以你现在是一个没有成熟的状态。

花：嗯。

流：怎么才能让成人礼完成？

花：啊这个，我记不清了……

流：笨蛋。你叫什么？

花：花道……

流：（在电脑前搜索“怎样让花道成熟”“花道 成人礼”“花道 成人”）搜出来都是跟你同名的人。

花：因为我不是人。你可以搜“仙子花的成熟”。

流：（重新搜索）“成熟方法：把手指伸进仙子的下半身进行搅拌，这样可以让他们的激素得到很好地混合。”（伸出手指看了看）假的吧，能戳得进去吗？

花：啊可能因为成人礼中断了，所以我并没有长到正常的大小…… 

流：头疼。话说，你是仙子，你有什么超能力吗？

花：我能满足无数个愿望，但我必须和对方互相喜欢才可以。从小到大，喜欢我的人都不多。

流：真厉害。

花：我听说人类更厉害，一切问题都知道怎么解决！你会帮我想办法的对吗！

流：嗯。（抚摸花）不早了，你先休息吧。我给你找条毛巾。

4（第二天早晨）

花：你眼睛怎么那么红？（看着开着的电脑）你一夜没睡吗？为什么？

流：找到了仙子花变大的方法。

花：是什么？

流：去火星上的一个办事处申请。

花：去火星……要很久吧（难受）

流：比起那个，有一点更重要，就是你的寿命会降到十五年。你的正常寿命是四百年吧？我不能接受。所以我不会去火星。

花：那……

流：我会把你送回花田。等我穿个外套咱们就出去。

花：不要！（扯流的衣服）

流：花田是最适合你的成长环境。（穿好衣服）走吧。（提起花，把他放进手上的小筐里）

（流走到家附近的一个花田）

掌管者：是流川君啊！真是少见呢。

流：阿姨，（将仙子花递上）我要把他托付给您。我家没有适合他生长的环境，而且因为成人礼中断，他并没有成熟。拜托您了！（鞠躬）

花：我不要！！（抵抗）

掌管者：（抚摸花，花瞬间安静了）成人礼的问题好说，我有特别调制的药剂可以帮助他。据说发现仙子花的人一辈子都会很幸运呢。那么我就收下他了，有空经常回来看看啊。

流：一定。

5（花田里）

掌管者：你看起来不是很开心。变成成年状态不太习惯吗？

花：不是的！是我自己有心事。

掌管者：哦？年轻人的心事，你喜欢上流川君啦？

花：你怎么知道！

掌管者：（笑）很容易看出来。

花：我想变成人类，和他一直在一起。

掌管者：变成成年仙子花不能满足你吗？

花：我觉得仙子花和人类差别还是挺大的。他很关心我，我也想亲密接触他的肉体。

掌管者：我确实是看着他从小长到大的。那孩子，追求者很多，他都拒绝了。

花：为什么啊？

掌管者：可能就是没有戳到他心里的某个点吧！……好吧，我把你变成人吧。可是过程会超级痛，你要做好准备。

花：没问题！

6（几天后）

流：阿姨，仙子花在哪？我把整个花田绕了一圈都没找到。

掌管者：啊，他在这儿呢。（朝屋里喊）花花，流川君来找你啦！

花：（从屋里走了出来）

流：（完全呆住）

花：我跟你一样大了！（抱住流）

流：（揉花的头发）那你的寿命……

花：阿姨用了研制出的新药，我现在属于基因改造过的混血，寿命还是四百岁。

流：那就好。（抱着他一直不说话）

花：你在想什么？你在想以后你会比我先离开吗？我悄悄告诉你一个知识，（凑到流耳旁）跟仙子花交换过体液的人类，可以获得一样的寿命哟。不过必须是互相喜欢。

流：我喜欢你。

花：我也是！

流：那么就这里，现在。

花：嗯！

\--the end, and they lived happily ever after----


	3. 树屋里的第一次

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 读阿姨《你为什么在我的身体里》脑的，另一个世界里的，舞会后续情节

流：妈，我想改造树屋，把屋顶改成透明的。  
流妈：怎么突然想起改造树屋？  
流：方便观测星星。十一月有几场流星雨。  
流妈：哦，那得买特制的超透明玻璃。钱够吗？  
流：上次比赛的奖金我还存着，不过还差几十美元。  
流妈：（拿出信用卡）拿去用吧。网上有卖吗？还是去建材中心比较方便？  
流：我还想买点隔音板。……晚上不想打扰到你俩和邻居。  
流妈：这样，那就这周末我或者你爸跟你去趟建材中心吧。玻璃很容易划伤手，安装的时候叫一下我或者你爸，一起操作更安全些。  
流：嗯。

（舞会结束的晚上，流把车停在了树屋跟前）  
花：你把屋顶改造了！我上次看的时候还是木质的。  
流：上个星期刚改的。上去看看？  
花：（先跑了上去，进屋，抬头透过玻璃看着星空）好漂亮！（眼睛发光）  
流：（跟了过来，把他轻轻按在床上，左手捏着他的腰，嘴凑近他耳朵轻声说）你更漂亮。我想看着你。能再仔细看看这里吗？（右手去掀他短裙，摸他大腿）  
花：（脸红）嗯……套和水在包里。  
流：（从包里摸出来，戴上）放松。（把水挤在手指上，朝花的下半身涂抹着）坐上来。  
花：（轻轻地坐了上去）你，还挺熟练的……  
流：我研究了很多资料。（一边动作，时不时拍打花的屁股）满意吗？  
花：（颤抖）嗯！（一边动一边抬头看满天星星的夜空）唔嗯……总觉得有人在看……  
流：邻居去旅游了，看不到。我安的是隔音板。快点叫出来，我想听。（使劲顶）  
花：……啊！

（第二天上午）  
花：几点了……  
流：10点。（起身把花按住亲）昨晚home run。  
花：第一次就破纪录。  
流：开心吗？  
花：嗯！（回亲）悄悄告诉你哦，我觉得，如果知道有人在看，我会更兴奋的。  
流：真的？！  
花：我不确定，要不下次摆个摄像机在床对面？可是那样会影响你吗？或者公共场合远程跳蛋我们可以试试吗？  
流：我们可以试试。怎么舒服怎么来。  
花：嗯。对了，换屋顶和隔音板的事你是怎么跟你妈说的？  
流：想看星星。  
花：太有你风格了。  
流：星星不能摘下来，但是可以跟你一起看。  
花：天啊你什么时候学的！  
流：陈述物理事实而已。（听到肚子叫）饿了？去我房间洗个澡，吃点麦片，然后去超市吧，我开车。（揉花的头发）


	4. 政治科学系二年级

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 读阿姨的世界名作《我亲爱的秘书先生》脑补的，两人大学期间相识并确定关系的过程。

1 （大二下学期，政治科学课上）  
老师：国际制度被新自由制度主义学者分为三种形式。樱木花道，你说一下是哪三种形式。  
花：啊！！（睡醒，挠头，无助地看着旁边的同学）帮帮我好吗！  
老师：帮助他的同学期末扣分。  
流：（快速在纸上写下答案）  
花：国际组织，国际机制，非正式的国际惯例！  
老师：（听到花说出了正确答案，面露不悦）这周小组作业，大家自己组好2-3人的小组，从PPT上选一个标题完成课堂展示。  
（下课后）  
花：喂，你！（拉住流）你叫什么？  
流：（翻开笔记本第一页给他看）流川枫。  
花：今天谢谢你帮我，我还害你期末扣了分，你完全可以不帮我的，我以后上这节课再也不敢睡觉了……我请你吃大餐吧！  
流：无所谓，我爸帮过她，她不会扣我分的。你没注意到她从来不叫我吗？这几天我会跟我爸说一下，你的分也不会扣。  
花：啊，这……真的好吗？  
流：社会就是靠人际关系运行的。资本主义，社会主义，都一样的。  
花：你好像很懂啊！对了，小组作业的组员，你找好了吗？我可以加入你吗？我学习速度很快的，我也擅长上台展示，上学期的领导力课程我拿了A！  
流：那现在去吃饭吧，定一下做哪个题目。  
花：嗯！  
（两人进入餐厅坐下）  
花：你想吃什么？  
流：蛋包饭。  
花：我去买！  
流：嗯。（目送樱木离开）他怎么什么都不会，这门课很不好过。话说这种无聊的学校里还有这么个有意思的人，我怎么以前从没留意过？（打开搜索，搜樱木的名字）原来是造船大亨的儿子……难怪。所以庆祝节日就是游艇、泳池、美女的风格？  
花：（排队的时候在手机上搜流川的名字）不会吧！是在野党流川老师的公子！这大腿我抱定了！！

2 （两个月后，图书馆里）  
花：终于做完了！你真的帮大忙了，什么话题你都知道在哪里找到一手信息，你是数据库吗？  
流：（笑）  
花：接下来就该准备期末考试了，咱们下周也每天都来占座吧。  
流：嗯。暑假有什么计划？  
花：应该是去波士顿或者纽约实习吧。我有个阿姨开了公司，我想去她那里学一些数据分析。我爸妈问我想不想去郊区的别墅休息两个月，我说算了吧，我现在简历上什么都没有。度假什么的毕业再说！  
流：嗯，订好了告诉我，我暑假也准备去政府事务办公室实习。

3 （暑假，纽约）  
花：（坐进副驾驶，解下领带，打开第一个扣子）夏天天黑得真晚呐。  
流：怎么加班到这么晚？都快8点了。阿姨在压榨你吗？  
花：啊，其实我本来可以5点下班的，但是我有几个模型一直都没太搞明白，我自学了一会儿。  
流：工作生活应该平衡。你才实习就加班到这么晚，正式工作怎么办。你不是说想去金融行业工作吗，金融行业更是日夜颠倒。  
花：好了我知道啦！我以后会注意的。我没打算一直在金融圈的，我想积累几年经验去竞选议员，然后当知事。咱们去喝一杯吧。  
流：（停住）竞选议员？知事？你以前从来没跟我说过。  
花：我是最近才想清楚的，我相信我可以发挥自己的力量让这个世界变得更好。  
流：你知道政坛有多么肮脏吗。我就是在这个圈子里长大的，各种交易我听说的太多了。  
花：我知道，但是你放心，我知道我想要什么。（眼里闪光）  
流：我觉得你可以再想想。但是如果你真的下定决心要进入政坛，我愿意帮你。你的政治人脉太少了。  
花：你播的这首歌叫什么名字？好好听！  
流：Empire state of mind。（发动车子）

4 （酒吧里）  
流：我去接个电话。（走出酒吧）爸。……我和花在外面。对了，我可能要在这里多待一两周，我可以自己续约。……嗯，那就先这样。  
（回到酒吧，发现花和一个抹了发胶的黑色长发帅哥聊得火热）  
流：把手从我男朋友的腿上拿开。现在。（把帅哥的手打掉）  
帅哥：Oops，被抓到了！（笑）你男朋友超凶哦，你不早告诉我你有男朋友呢。（离开）  
花：你干嘛赶人家走！  
流：他在占你便宜！  
花：他是律师，我以后可能会用上他的！  
流：律师最明白怎么利用你了。我认识更靠谱的律师，是我爸妈的朋友，你可以用。  
花：……这就算了，你还说你是我男朋友！  
流：所以你认为我不是你的男朋友。  
花：我……  
流：那我是你的什么？你以为我为什么要在课上帮你？为什么选跟你一样的城市实习？你家也是搞实业的，做生意有单方面交换的？Fuck you。（摔门而去）

5 （流的公寓）  
流：（瘫在沙发上，脑子很乱，有点后悔）  
（敲门声）  
流：（开门）你眼睛怎么肿成这样了。  
花：（抱住流）对不起，我脑子进水了。我以为我没有接受，其实我早就接受了，我自己没有反应过来。刚才在酒吧里我真的有点感动。  
流：笨蛋。  
花：可能我刚认识你的时候只想找一个能让我拿高分的人，可是后来我越来越喜欢你的脸，喜欢你对于这个世界的观察，喜欢你虽然在政治家庭长大但是还保留着热情和勇敢……  
流：别演了。  
花：我是真心的！我还跑到超市买了你喜欢的酒和饮料。你怎么不开空调？好热。（脱衬衫）今天是我不对，你想让我做什么都可以。（拉开流的裤子拉链，停住）  
流：继续啊。（脱下内裤）  
花：嗯。（开始给流口）（被射了一嘴，全都咽了下去）  
流：全脱了，躺床上。  
花：嗯……（照做了）  
（doi*n，具体步骤略）  
（第二天）  
流：（摸花的脸）我不想让别有用心的人接近你，那样我不舒服。  
花：嗯，我以后一定注意。（亲）

6 （两年后）  
花去一家金融机构工作。流接受家里安排，从当助理秘书开始熟悉工作。毕业第四年，花竞选议员成功。


	5. 互换身体小段子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 读阿姨世界名作《你为什么在我的身体里》想到的，两人变回来、上大学后的一些片段。

1（刚变回去的几天）  
流：我回来了。  
流妈：小枫，今天有没有在学校交到新朋友？  
流：嗯。看棒球队练习的时候跟三井寿和他的女朋友聊了聊，她的数学特别好！  
流妈：挺好的！我觉得你最近变活跃了，是因为经常和樱木同学一起参加活动吧！  
流：……（回到卧室）  
流妈：（扭头）我说这样挺好的！之后学校里有什么有意思的事情记得分享给我！  
流：（打开facetime，屏幕里出现花的全身）  
花：晚上好啊，我刚洗完澡。  
流：让我看看。  
花：（拿掉上身的毛巾，哼着歌扭动身体）  
流：你真漂亮。  
花：你才发现哦？  
流：换回来之前就仔细欣赏过了。话说，我不知道你怎么样，不过换回来后，我反而不太习惯之前的生活了。  
花：是吗？什么生活？  
流：一个人做事情，不跟人互动的那种。  
花：那你更喜欢哪一种呢？  
流：我现在觉得多跟人社交一下感觉也不错。哦对，说正事。下个月的科技竞赛，我要参加。组队要两人起，我没有想到比你更合适的人选。  
花：你在邀请我吗？（笑）  
流：之前教过你多米诺骨牌，科技竞赛有相通的地方。花最少的成本，获得最优的结果。  
花：所以我只是一份成本咯！（穿上衣服，很生气的样子）  
流：（着急）是我没有解释清楚！你很重要。你知道怎么整体规划，有耐心，体力也好。别人都不行。  
花：哼哼，好吧！我答应你。

2（送走去上大学的流花二人，花妈到流妈家里喝茶）  
花妈：（拿起书房里流的照片）孩子们终于长大了。  
流妈：是啊，这么多年，还是挺欣慰的。  
花妈：不过这还不是我最开心的一天！我最开心的一天是花花跟我正式出柜的那天。他大声说出来的时候，我吓了一跳！但是想到他之前的一些事情，就觉得是自然而然了。  
流妈：花花不仅勇敢，还能力强，给小枫争取到了最想去的布朗。我真希望他上了大学能像你家花花一样聪明点！  
花妈：小枫有他自己的优点！他很认真，对自己相信和喜欢的事情也很坚持。他俩开车三小时距离，不算远，也有个照应。  
流妈：挺好的。话说，你有没有觉得，他们自从经常和对方一起学习，就有点变了？小枫是活泼了很多。  
花妈：啊，你这么一说，还真是这样！我觉得花花也没有以前那么粗心了。爱情的力量啊！（笑）  
流妈：（若有所思）

3 （Labor Day假期，流开了三个小时的车到纽约）  
流：（打花的手机）我到楼下了。  
花：这么快！我还有点事没忙完，你先买杯咖啡坐外面等一会儿。  
流：ok。（买了咖啡，坐在广场边上，看着玩滑板的年轻人们）  
花：（跑了过来）我来了！你在看什么？  
流：（扭头，盯着花的橘红色外套和棕色短靴）在看你。你这身衣服搭得不错。  
花：我的审美可以排到我们学校的前百分之一！可是你刚才明明在发呆。  
流：我在看他们。（指了指年轻人们）想到了跟你交换身体。  
花：怎么，想我的身体了？  
流：嗯，那不是今晚常规项目么。还有，你的身体就是好用。  
花：是吧，用来打我打得可是真疼！  
流：那都是过去了。重要的是你的身体教了我不少事情。  
花：哦，毕竟那是我的身体。走吧！去看你之前说的展。  
（艺术馆里）  
流：（在达芬奇的作品前驻足）艺术就是数学，数学也是艺术。  
花：你喜欢达芬奇啊。  
流：之一。你呢？  
花：沃霍尔。  
流：每个人都能成名十五分钟。  
花：看他的作品，我会感受到艺术里的政治和权力，伟大的天才拥有自由的灵魂。  
流：政治和权力这点我很赞同。  
花：我也是伟大的天才。  
流：那当然。  
花：我用我自由的灵魂喜欢你。（亲）


	6. 期末考试，船员制服

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上一章的后续

（大三，流哥租的公寓里，事后）  
花：我想起来一件事！  
流：？  
花：我的《政治经济学》呢？（坐起来，翻被子）  
流：（怎么可能在床上……）（下床，从桌子上一堆书里翻出来，递给花）  
花：谢啦。（翻开书开始看）  
流：现在就要读吗。= =  
花：对啊，我想拿荣誉毕业。我是要当知事的男人。  
流：（瞟了一眼）那里不会考的……  
花：你怎么这么肯定！而且你知不知道你这样很打击我学习的积极性！  
流：听我说完。（拿过书，伸手从桌上够到一只荧光笔）我知道要考哪，我给你划重点。你要明白出题人想要什么，就像你当了知事以后得明白选民想看到什么一样。  
花：（若有所思）  
流：你真正喜欢的事情，坚持下去。不要让别人轻易打击了。  
花：好啦，知道啦，流川老师。

（考完，流哥公寓的电脑前）  
花：出分了……我的政治经济学考了100分！（兴奋尖叫）我离成为知事更近了一步！  
流：恭喜。  
花：都是你帮我画了重点。（开心，抱住流）  
流：我说过我会帮你的。  
花：你帮了我这么多，我觉得超级不好意思。你有没有什么想要的？比如说，游艇派对，或者游轮旅行？我都可以随意满足~~  
流：有。（思考）想看你穿船员制服。  
花：？船员制服有什么特别的？  
流：（摸出手机，找出几张图）  
花：这哪是正规船员制服啊。这里写的是Halloween costume！Role playing！Erotic sexy！  
流：我就想看你穿这个。（在手机上点了加入购物车）可以吗？  
花：那有什么不可以的！（点了付款）

（看心情TBC）


	7. 儿子的失恋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沿用阿姨的流花生子设定  
> 儿子樱木一（简称一）  
> 女儿流川二（简称二）

花：（把菜端上餐桌）吃晚饭了！（扫了一眼餐桌）小一呢？  
二：哥哥刚放学就跑进他房间把门锁上了，都两个小时了，他还没出来。  
流：我去看看。

流：（敲门）小一，出来吃饭。  
一：（哽咽）不！  
流：不按时吃饭，你的身体会出问题的。  
一：我现在很难受，吃不下东西！  
流：好吧，至少先让我进你屋里。  
（流开门，看到儿子红肿的双眼）  
流：学校里发生什么了，跟我说说？  
一：我失恋了……（继续抽了一张纸擦眼睛，流看了一眼垃圾桶，纸巾已经堆成小山）  
流：她怎么说的？  
一：她说，我非常有礼貌，生活也很有规律，就是跟我在一起有点没劲……（哭）  
流：每个人对同一件事的感知都是不同的。她有自己的期待，她想过刺激的生活。  
一：可是我很喜欢我现在的生活，我不想过刺激的生活。  
流：不合适就分开，这是正常的。  
一：可是我们在一起做了那么多事情！体育考试之前我跟她一起练习，她还给我带她在欧洲买的巧克力。我忘不了。  
流：你们留下了美好的回忆，这就够了。带着回忆继续新的生活，你会遇到更好的人。  
一：（逐渐停止哭泣）真的吗？  
流：真的。你知道花道失恋过多少次吗？  
一：不知道。  
流：五十次。我悄悄跟你说，你不准告诉他。  
一：！！真的吗？papa失恋了五十次都没有放弃！  
流：换成别人确实可能早就放弃了，可是他没有。  
一：你是因为papa的这一点喜欢他的吗？（期待的眼神）  
流：我喜欢他的原因有很多，之后会跟你慢慢讲。  
一：好！！  
流：再告诉你一个papa的秘密。你也知道很多篮球明星都是从小开始打篮球的。papa高一以前都没摸过篮球，你知道他为什么高一突然开始打篮球吗？  
一：是因为他喜欢篮球吗？  
流：是因为我在篮球部。（笑）  
一：啊啊啊太浪漫了！我要向papa学习，学习他坚持的精神！（握拳）  
流：嗯，他的不坦率就别学了。  
一：可是我觉得papa超级坦率呀，是他只对你那样吗？  
流：大概是吧。总之，先吃饱了再学习。

（餐桌上）  
花：（注意到小一红肿的双眼）小一你怎么了？  
一：我失恋了，不过我已经想通了！我会忘记已经发生的事情，重新出发！（开始吃饭）  
花：嗯？这么快？你爸爸开导你了吗？  
一：嗯！我回忆一下……  
花：他给你讲了其他人的经历吗？  
一：对啊，他跟我讲，你失恋过五十次都没有放弃！（感受到一道锐利的眼神从餐桌对面传来）啊（握着餐具的手停在半空），爸爸，我……我真的只是想夸papa的！  
花：（盯着流）你对小一做了什么？  
一：他不让我告诉你他跟我说了papa失恋了五十次！  
二：啊啊，这是真的吗！papa你从来没有给我们讲过哎，真的好励志！  
花：好吧，说了就说了吧，反正都是过去发生的事了。能让小一打起精神来也是好事。

（吃完饭，流去洗碗了）  
二：papa，我想问你一个问题！那拒绝你的五十个男孩，都是什么样的？  
花：是五十个女孩，都很漂亮。  
二：诶？五十个都是女孩？所以papa你是怎么发现自己不喜欢女孩子的？  
花：这个，我后来想了想，发现“喜欢”这件事情只跟具体的人有关。我不是因为你爸爸性别是男就喜欢他。我是先喜欢他这个人，然后他的特征里，其中一个是性别男。我这样解释，你能理解吗？  
一：大概明白了。  
二：哥哥，你一定能找到合适的人的，不管是男孩还是女孩。你要找不到伴，我会陪你一辈子哒。（抱）  
一：（感动）二酱，我也会陪你！你喜欢的人肯定也喜欢你！你会遇到很好的人。  
二：不知道能不能遇到哥哥这样的人！在我看来你就是完美的。   
一：（若有所思）是啊，我就是完美的！你也是完美的。爸爸和papa也是。突然觉得自己好幸福！


	8. 哥哥的第二次恋爱

一：我回来了。（沮丧）  
花：欢迎回来！（回头）你怎么了，心情不好吗？  
一：我和Charlie分手了。  
花：啊？（键盘上的手停住）怎么回事？晚饭时候你详细跟我讲讲！  
一：嗯。（瘫倒在客厅的沙发上）

（餐桌上）  
花：小一跟Charlie分手了。  
流：！？  
花：我们帮他分析分析。二酱你也来分析。  
一：是这样的。我不是想申请哥伦比亚大学吗？可是Charlie想留在日本。而且他想在非营利组织过一年间隔年，再申请大学。我说可以的，可是他建议我也过一年间隔年，找一个单位实习，留在日本陪他。我想了好几天，告诉他，我想要学习的是数学和统计，我的兴趣和学习动机都很明确，间隔一年好像对我自己的规划不是很合理。他说他完全没法习惯在美国生活，要么我在日本陪他一年，要么就和平分手。我想了想，然后说那就分手吧。  
花：你做得对！他有点自私。他现在就这样要求你，以后说不准能做出更极端的事情。咱们樱木一值得更好的人！  
流：异地真的太难维持了，更何况十几个小时的时差。  
二：爸爸有亲身体会哇！  
流：可不，而且那时候还没有手机，我还得等你papa从日本给我寄信，一个月收一封信。  
花：但是咱们也那样过来了啊。你说什么人能完全没法习惯在美国生活啊？这自理能力也太差了，真的一起生活了怕不是你要当他保姆。  
一：papa这么一说，我确实想起来他很多事情都不太会做，比如做饭……  
流：做饭还可以接受，只要智商没问题，做饭可以学好的。  
花：你这是为Charlie辩解！  
流：我是在说明我自己的经历。  
花：他还有什么事情是你觉得他做得不太好的？  
一：其实他平时对我挺好的，做事情总是可以从全局考虑，但是具体到细节上他就有点过于焦虑了，把自己搞得很累……  
花：我觉得他好像不太自信，也不太明白自己真正喜欢的是什么。就按照你自己的计划申请吧，你没有义务让他变得自信，陪他想明白。  
一：嗯。  
流：同意。  
一：我真的羡慕爸爸们。你看，你们第一次谈恋爱就确定了彼此是合适的人。我压力好大。  
花：确定是需要一个过程的，我俩大学的时候可没少吵架。你一步步来，别着急。二酱也是。  
二：嗯！我非常不想让哥哥被渣男们抢走，那样爸爸们和我都会很伤心的！  
一：我一定不会让自己被渣男抢走的！（握拳）

（吃完晚饭，孩子们写了作业，运动了一会儿，睡了。两人关上小一房间的门，到卧室里准备睡觉）  
花：（看着被手机屏幕照亮的天花板）睡不着？  
流：嗯，小一明年这个时候差不多就要飞美国上大学了。  
花：嗯，要变成大一了，哈哈哈哈。  
流：二酱也要去新的高中了，住校的话一周只能回家一次。  
花：你舍不得他们吧？  
流：舍不得。  
花：你不想过二人世界吗，你嫌弃我？（在被子底下摸他胸）嫌弃我皱纹多了，肌肉流失了，还是后面变松了？  
流：你在说什么，完全不符合事实，我完全没有那个意思。我会很喜欢二人世界的。只是我也会想念他们，想起他们在家里的感觉。用大一的话说，就是带着回忆重新出发。  
花：嗯，重新出发吧。  
流：把孩子养大的感觉……跟之前的感觉都不太一样。尤其是带着自己基因的孩子，很奇妙。  
花：决定养孩子的那一刻，你就得知道孩子养大了总要离开你的。  
流：嗯。那句话是怎么说的来着，父母会离开你，孩子也会离开你，只有伴侣是会一直陪着你的。  
花：一直陪着你！（亲）睡吧，明天还有一堆事情要做呢。  
流：嗯。（关了手机）晚安。


	9. 见家长

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 延续上一篇的设定。  
> Jack：简称杰。在一次电子工程竞赛上，本来和二是竞争对手，中午吃饭的时候偶然认识了一，开始暗恋对方，被一发现后两人开始交往。

（暑假，美国回日本的飞机上）

杰：你的爸爸们喜欢这款巧克力吗？（看着刚才在免税店买的巧克力）  
一：嗯，他们还在大学异国恋的时候就喜欢。Daddy知道papa爱吃甜食，所以每次从美国回日本的时候都会带这款巧克力。Papa大学四年能坚持跟daddy交往其实是很困难的，不是咱们这一代人能想象的。他几个月才能见daddy一次，别的时候只能写平信交流。而且那时候的社会，男女恋人还是压倒性地占大多数，并不是所有人都可以接纳理解他，可是他每次见到daddy吃到巧克力都很开心。  
杰：天啊，爸爸们太甜了，我好感动！  
一：所以送他们这款准没错。  
杰：我还是有点紧张（轻轻地抓着一的衣服）。我是美国人，日语也还不能说得特别流利，也不是非常会读空气，他们会喜欢我吗？  
一：放轻松！爸爸们在美国待过很多年，我们也是非常不传统的家庭。他俩会喜欢你的。  
杰：万一他们问我问题我答不上来……  
一：他们可能会问到的问题就是跟你说的那些啦！而且我会帮你的。他们在认识你，你也在认识他们，这是个双向的过程。做你自己就是最好的。（握住杰克的手）先睡会儿吧，回了国还得倒时差呢。

（第二天，家里）  
流：一和Jack是今天下午回来吧？  
花：下午四点。虽然说一的生活是他自己的事情，但我想咱们能见见Jack也挺好。  
流：嗯，这是他的第三个交往对象，算时间比较久的了。  
花：是啊，都第三个了，一的感情生活不太顺利啊！  
流：五十个的现在不也挺顺利的。  
花：他这是付出真实时间和精力的交往！我那是单方面的幻想，能一样吗。  
流：他是非常明确自己喜欢什么，不会去将就。这样能确保他最后找到非常理想的。  
花：也是哈。二酱（朝二的房间喊），你也过来学习一下。  
二：好！！

杰：樱木爸爸好，流川爸爸好。我是Jack。初次见面，请多关照。（鞠躬，双手递上巧克力）  
花：哇，还准备了礼物。（接过）进来吧！  
杰：（进屋）啊，二也在，好久不见。  
二：明明上个月刚见过。  
花：你们前两天刚放假吧。喝点什么？（去厨房）  
一：给我俩拿水就可以。  
花：（拿了两瓶水过来）Jack你准备在日本待多久呢？  
杰：我在日本待一周，下周要回波士顿实习。  
花：酷！你实习会做什么呢？  
杰：是在一家生物公司当数据工程实习生。  
流：你学的是工程专业？  
杰：嗯，电子工程。跟您的专业很像！  
流：你俩平时喜欢做什么？  
杰：平时经常在图书馆一起学习。早晨我先去图书馆占座，中午一先去食堂占座。不学习的时候，我们也会去附近的社工机构做志愿者，帮助青少年解决他们的问题。  
流：你还有什么兴趣爱好吗？  
杰：嗯有的，喜欢画CG插画，弹钢琴，自驾游。  
流：你对自己未来的发展有什么想法吗？  
杰：本科毕业以后我想进一家机器人公司，初创公司也可以。我对机器人在医疗中的应用非常感兴趣。因为我爸爸是医生，妈妈是科学家，所以我认为医疗是一个有潜力的行业，也需要更多科技的应用。十年后我可能会做更多的管理工作，如果工作需要的话我会去读MBA。  
花：很有想法！（看表）都五点了，咱们去吃晚饭吧，你有什么不喜欢吃的吗？  
杰：嗯……  
一：他不喜欢吃纳豆。  
花：哈哈哈哈，外国人一般很难接受吧。咱们去吃烤肉，开车十几分钟就到。（起身）咱俩去车库吧，让他们在外面等着。  
流：嗯。  
花：你们出去等我俩啊。  
杰、一、二：好。

（在门外的花园里）  
一：我没想到daddy能问你那么多问题……  
杰：我超级紧张！！  
二：你答得不错，真的很“你”。  
一：Daddy就是那种会让别人很紧张的人，不是针对你，别太在意。  
二：不过那也说明他对你产生了想要进一步了解的兴趣。  
一：对。而且daddy还是个对未来目标想得很明确的人。我听papa说，他小时候给自己设定的目标是全日本第一！  
杰：啊！你和你爸差别好大！  
一：没那么大吧。  
二：哥，我突然想问你个问题。  
一：什么问题？  
二：你和Jack，谁是top，谁是bottom？  
杰：（脸爆红）  
一：……我俩好像没有分得那么明确，我好像当top的时候稍微多一点。  
二：你觉得两种角色有什么区别吗？  
一：区别？大概是当bottom的时候更爽一点？这个有医学事实支撑的对吧？  
杰：bottom确实可以比top多一种前列腺刺激，但是每个人生理和精神的感受还是不同的，要多探索，找到自己最舒服的方式。  
二：原来如此！

（一个月后）（感谢阿姨提供后续情节！）  
（中午，食堂里）  
杰：一会儿有空吗？  
一：有的，怎么了？  
杰：去工程楼的实验室，我带你看一个东西。  
（杰打开实验室的门，掀开一块布）  
一：哇！！你做的机器人吗！  
杰：嗯，洗碗机器人。送给流川叔叔的。（打开电源，让机器人在旁边的水槽进行演示）  
一：！！动作好流畅，你编程好厉害！你怎么突然想起做这个？  
杰：上次我去你家，看流川叔叔吃完饭就去洗碗了，他洗碗的样子好像不是很开心。  
一：可以啊，会读空气了！（其实你不必这样……）  
杰：我想，如果他能把洗碗的时间用来跟樱木爸爸一起看电视，他会更开心的！  
一：你真是有心了！Daddy一定对你刮目相看！  
杰：我想着今天晚些时候快递过去。  
一：嗯，咱们可以拆开，这样好运输些。我跟daddy提前说一声，他看一眼就知道怎么组装了。

（三天后）  
（门铃响声）  
花：谁啊。（到门口看了看）黑猫快递。你买东西了？  
流：这几天没有。啊，等等，一说Jack要送我个礼物。  
花：哦。（开门）  
快递员：您好！从美国寄来的快递，请查收。  
花：喔，谢啦。什么东西这么大！（把快递拿进屋子）看着大，拿着倒是挺轻。  
流：（拿小刀打开包装）（拿出一条机器手臂）  
花：哈哈哈哈哈，Jack比你厉害啊。  
流：（开始组装）材料的选择和设计的比例的确都很有眼光。  
花：这是个洗碗机器人？  
流：嗯。（把机器人放进厨房，开始操作）  
花：动作还挺流畅的！

（晚上）  
二：Jack，真有你的！  
杰：流川叔叔收到机器人了？  
二：嗯，他用了十几分钟就装好了。他嘴上没说，但是我看出来了，他心里可高兴了！  
杰克：喜欢就好！我不希望他不喜欢我。但我还有一个问题。   
二：？  
杰：为什么他不自己做一个？我做这样的机器人只花了不到一个月，对他来说完全没有挑战性，一两天就能做出来。  
二：这你就不懂了！papa说每个人都应该做家务。以前哥哥在家里洗碗，daddy倒垃圾，我煮米饭。哥哥去了美国，洗碗就daddy做了。他其实很讨厌洗碗，但又怕papa不高兴。  
杰：啊，那我送他机器人，樱木爸爸会不高兴吗……  
二：你送他性质不一样的，papa高兴，daddy更高兴。他让我转告你，下次你再来日本，他就带papa去四国旅游。  
杰：原来如此！哎呀，我突然好期待放寒假，我现在就要去查寒假去日本的机票，下次我们两个人去住大房子！  
二：别忘了，还有我在呢！  
杰：55555，还有贿赂的空间吗？哪怕是一天？Pleeeeeaaaaase？  
二：（思考）学校课业是用不着你帮忙的……我最近倒是在写一部小说，里面有一些男生的内容我需要专家分享感受，你能回答我一些问题吗？  
杰：那是有问必答！（鞠躬）


	10. 看展和1 on 1

（一的房间里）  
杰：（感到有一双手在他胸前乱摸）嗯……  
一：想要吗？（盯）  
杰：现在？可是我们10点要出门看SD30周年展呀！  
一：（看表）现在才7点，还早。  
杰：那我就放心了。（趴在床上翘起屁股）我想要BDSM！  
一：是吗，那我要把你打哭了。  
杰：嗯！！ （扭过头亲）

（楼下）  
流：花你有没有听到楼上的声音？  
花：啊？刚才在煎蛋，没注意。（过来仔细听）……哦。  
流：他俩爱好也是挺独特的。  
花：年轻人总要多尝试才知道自己喜欢什么！起来跟我做饭！

（9点，餐桌上）  
流：二酱你睡得好吗？  
二：还好，我早起画画了。我有戴降噪耳机！  
一：啊！抱歉，我俩下次一定注意……  
二：没关系！反正我也并不经常在家。小杰你睡得好吗？你眼睛有点肿哦。  
杰：挺好的！（埋头吃）

（10点半，五个人的车到了展馆）

流：（读出墙上大字）展厅一，主角风采。  
花：就按照展厅顺序参观吧！（停下脚步仔细观察墙上流川的照片）我老公真帅，这眉眼，也就比我差点吧，哼哼。  
二：papa你说daddy比你差，那不就是我比你差了吗！  
流：（摸头）二酱是最棒的。  
二：哼。（去旁边的展厅了）

（展厅二）  
一：哇，二在看VR，好酷的！咱们也过去看看。  
杰：嗯！  
一：（拿起设备）哇，papa年轻时候脸这么臭的？那堆女的怎么回事！  
二：Daddy好帅！啊啊啊快点！时间不够了！天啊！！！  
杰：（震惊地说不出话）一，我们看的好像不是同一个视频。你看的是《初学者》，我这个是《海南一夜》，二看的是《全国大赛》。我能跟你换一下吗？  
一：好啊。（交换）只是顺序不同吧。我来看看海南一夜……

（展厅一）  
二：（跑来）Daddy! Give me five!（强行击掌）  
流：（伸出手掌）？？  
二：我太激动了！  
花：啊，二酱你们一定是刚从VR厅出来。  
杰：爸爸们年轻的时候好帅！……当然现在还是一样帅！  
一：最后一秒，daddy给papa传球的心情，我体会到了！  
杰：我是indoor派，从来没有像爸爸们一样，跟别人一起卖力流汗过！  
一：（小声）今天早上流的汗还不够多吗？  
杰：我是说篮球那种体育运动啦！  
一：那就试试？  
杰：好啊，我超级想和你们一起打篮球！  
花：4 on 1，你确定?  
一：那1 on 1吧，jackie你抽一个。（拿出手机）1到4随机生成一个数，1是我，2是二酱，3是papa，4是daddy。  
杰：嗯没问题！（按）啊！！（脸贴到一背后）55555……  
一：怎么了？（看手机屏幕）啊，你抽到daddy了！  
流：……  
花：……  
二：……  
一：等我回去会指导你的……

（当天晚上）  
一：（看着小杰亮着的手机屏幕）还不睡？  
杰：我紧张得睡不着！如果是你的话就好说了，是二的话我也可以贿赂她，花papa的话我跟他多聊聊也能说服他放水，可是万一流daddy不喜欢没有运动细胞的男朋友……  
一：就算他不喜欢，跟我一起生活的人也是你，不是别人。  
杰：可是……（叹气）哎，睡了，不然明天起不来。（翻身）  
一：（看了看小杰手机上的投篮视频，关了机）我来帮你。是我不好，不应该提1 on 1，我被papa带跑了。应该2 on 2，这样就简单得多。

（第二天早晨，流daddy和小杰到了篮球场。一在旁边看着）  
流：昨天睡得好吗？  
杰：嗯，还好。  
流：那就开始吧，先投进三球的赢。（盯着篮球框，拍球）你先吧。  
杰：（投第一球）进了！  
流：（也投进了）  
杰：（投第二球）啊啊啊又进了！  
流：（也投进了）  
杰：（投第三球）！！！！！（跟一抱住）  
二：（进入篮球场）咦，你们已经比完了呀。  
一：嗯。  
二：然后小杰赢啦？  
杰：嗯！！  
二：比完了就让我练练，我要准备体育考试了。（拍球，投篮）wtf？谁把篮球架调低了啊！害我投不进！  
杰：……！！！

（客厅里）  
流：小一真可以。  
花：他做什么了？  
流：他调低了篮球架，让小杰赢。  
花：哈哈哈哈哈……这么狡猾的，你不喜欢输的感觉吧！  
流：感觉很复杂。  
花：我也感觉很复杂！小一和二酱长大了，全都跟你一模一样！  
流：你不喜欢吗？  
花：我没有不喜欢！  
流：不然再要一个？  
花：不要！小一小时候咱们多累啊，你忘了吗！  
流：（想到花花刚听到小一哭声就马上停止手头一切工作（包括doi）去照看他）……没有。那还是算了。


	11. 万圣节月的一家人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过节在家，心情不是很好。想要纸片家庭治愈。

突然觉得应该单独出一个系列，叫《流花一家人》2333  
我不由自主地脑补小一和小杰跟着爸爸们一起参加涩谷万圣节party的样子！大概就是小杰头上戴着兔耳，全身穿着harness，旁边的小一手上一根皮绳牵着他脖子上的choker wwwww。

————————

小一和小杰租了间公寓，距离流川家公寓步行十几分钟的距离。尽管花花表示过“你们不必花这个钱，可以继续跟我们住在一起，反正作息不一样”，小杰（想到自己高潮时候呻吟和床震的样子）还是很坚持，以自己在医院实习有工资为由，和小一搬出来了。

流川从外面买东西回家了。路过公园的时候，看到秋千上有个金色头发的男孩低着头。他继续往前开了开，看到是小杰在哭。  
流：（摇下车窗）？  
杰：我很难过。  
流：等我停一下车。（停好车，坐在他旁边）怎么了？  
杰：今天的抢救失败，患者去世了……  
流：什么样的患者？  
杰：心梗。  
流：抢救时间只有几分钟吧。  
杰：嗯，可我还是很愧疚，他就是在我眼皮底下去世的。流川叔叔，您的亲人朋友都健在，我很羡慕您，不用经历我所经历的。  
流：我经历过。  
杰：啊？？  
流：花道的爸爸在他初中时候去世的。  
杰：天啊……那一定对他打击很大吧……  
流：嗯，不过他有很好的朋友一直在支持他。  
杰：因为是樱木爸爸，所以朋友们总是不由自主被他吸引吧！还有流川叔叔你一定也对他很重要！  
流：嗯，有些事情实在不是我们能决定的。比如说花道他爸爸酗酒，比如说你的患者生活习惯不健康。不论你对患者做什么，区别只是今天死亡和几天后死亡而已。别太影响到你自己的心情。  
杰：嗯！  
流：刚在超市买了万圣节糖果，（从袋子里拿出一袋糖）送你几个。  
杰：谢谢流川叔叔！我感觉好多了！

一：（开门）我回来了。  
杰：欢迎回来！  
一：今天早回来了？  
杰：嗯！流川叔叔安慰了我，还给我糖吃。  
一：你怎么了？  
杰：今天抢救失败，患者去世了。  
一：那不是你的错。  
杰：嗯嗯！  
一：今天吃完晚饭做吗？  
杰：好！

（晚饭后，床上）  
一：今天你可真有感觉。  
杰：（还在高潮里，脸颊潮红，眯着眼睛）我吃了药……  
一：（瞬间严肃了起来）什么药？  
杰：……没什么，就是能让肌肉松弛的药……（想抱住一，但还没挺起腰就倒了下去）  
一：是药就会对身体不好，你的健康很重要，我不许你吃药！药呢，拿出来，我要没收！  
杰：没关系，我学过的，也问过前辈，不会有问题的……  
一：你确定？  
流：嗯！  
一：那也不允许。（把小杰压倒）我要看着你不吃药也能高潮。  
杰：！！////


	12. No Wine Served Today (But We Have Semen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 画插画衍生的奇怪无逻辑背德脑洞。

流花二人最近接了一部A片，叫No Wine Served Today (But We Have Semen)。接此片是因为厂家承诺全部收入捐献给当地LGBT慈善机构。

花：今天的客户需求也太高了吧，累死了，害得本大爷假笑了一天！（走进宾馆，办理入住，领带还没解开就躺倒在床上）还好钱款和物资已经交付了，终于可以休息了！叫个客房服务吧。（打电话）您好，有酒可以送到我房间吗？有红酒就最好啦。  
（敲门）  
花：这么快！  
流：（端着酒进门）今天没有红酒，只有啤酒。你可以选择退差价或者取消订单。  
花：？脸那么臭干嘛？白瞎了你这张肤白貌美的脸。你对其他客人都是这样吗？快给爷笑一个。（伸手去撩他的女仆裙，朝裙底看）  
流：（轻轻拿开他的手）我只提供酒水服务。  
花：你这是什么态度，客户是上帝！我要找你们领导投诉你！你们还有别的服务吗？  
流：我还提供清扫服务。  
花：有性服务吗？  
流：没有。  
花：你们这么豪华的酒店哎！不是应该尽力满足客人的一切要求吗？（盯着他的丝袜和吊袜带）你不接私单的吗？  
流：这是酒店所不允许的行为。  
花：你！（揪着他的领子）你跟我出去。  
（两人出了酒店，在一个黑暗的角落站住）  
花：你长得这么帅，脑子怎么这么死板，干嘛跟钱过不去！（掏出一叠钞票，指了指不远处的情人旅馆）这是你三个月的工资，今天晚上我买你了，过夜。满意的话我还会再来找你。  
流：（点了点头，亲了他，从口袋里掏出项圈戴上，把项圈绳子另一侧系在花花手上）悉听尊便。

（花papa站起来关掉了电视）  
二：What？No！！后面应该还有内容吧！  
花：后面的少儿不宜，不给你们看了。给你们看这个是想告诉你们，等你们有条件了，可以发挥自己的能力做些慈善，回馈社会。  
二：Papa！我们三人都成年了哎！而且这样只看一半很难受的！  
花：让孩子们看爸爸们的限制级电影，太背德了。  
二：可是……  
杰：其实主要是换机位吧！Please！我也想学习一下！  
流：听花道的，乖。（摸二酱和小杰的头）  
花：不过我真没想到你这么适合女仆装！（笑）  
流：我也没想到-。-  
二：Daddy有颜值，身材好，穿什么都好看！  
杰：我酸到变形。qwq  
一：你也穿什么都好看！我想想明天想看你穿什么……


End file.
